Restoration (Oblivion)
Those skilled in the Restoration field of magic arts can "restore, fortify, or absorb physical and magical attributes, cure disease, and resist magical attacks" (Official Elder Scrolls site). This takes the longest of all magic schools to train by oneself. The Anvil Mages Guild specializes in Restoration. :Governing attribute: Willpower Mechanics and culture All characters in the game need a way to heal themselves. Be it stolen potions, beds, or homemade potions. Restoration allows the caster to vitalize themselves or others, as well as temporarily boost skills and attributes. Restoration helps increase Willpower which in turn increases the magicka regeneration rate. Restoration magic is the specialty of the Anvil mages guild chapter, and to a lesser extent, the Knights of the Nine. Spell effects * Absorb *Cure: ** Cure Disease ** Cure Paralysis ** Cure Poison *Fortify: ** Fortify Attribute ** Fortify Fatigue ** Fortify Health ** Fortify Magicka ** Fortify Magicka Multiplier ** Fortify Skill * Resist * Restore Spells *See Restoration Spells (Oblivion) Merchants and trainers Skill Books *''Withershins'' *''Notes on Racial Phylogeny'' *''The Exodus'' *''2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand'' *''Mystery of Talara, Book II'' Classes and races Classes Classes utilizing the Restoration skill: *Crusader *Healer *Mage *Nightblade *Sorcerer *Spellsword Races Races granted bonuses to Restoration: *Breton - +10 *Nord - +5 Leveling text Apprentice-level text: :The secret energies of the human body have not surrendered their mysteries easily to you. You are now an Apprentice of Restoration and can cast Apprentice level Restoration spells. Journeyman-level text: :The secret energies of the human body have not surrendered their mysteries easily to you. You are now a Journeyman of Restoration and can cast Journeyman level Restoration spells. Expert-level text: :The secret energies of the human body have not surrendered their mysteries easily to you. You are now an Expert with Restoration and can cast Expert level Restoration spells. Master-level text: :The secret energies of the human body have not surrendered their mysteries easily to you. You are now a Master of Restoration and can cast Master level Restoration spells. NPC dialogue *Once one reaches level 70 in Restoration magic, NPCs will occasionally say: "You have the hands of a healer." Trivia *Fortify Skill is not part of any regular spells. However, greater powers and quest rewards that fortify a skill such as the Skeleton Key allows the caster to create a spell and enchant an item to fortify any skill. However, the skill will not gain the perk bonus through this way. Also, buying the Thieves' Den official plug-in gives the caster access to a spell merchant that sells Fortify Sneak and Security spells. *Restore Health, Magicka, Fatigue, Attribute, and Skill spells only work towards leveling one's restoration skill if the stat being restored is not already full (for example, casting a restore health spell on a person who is already at full health does nothing but drain magicka). Note: on the PS3 version, casting a Minor Restore Health spell at full health does increase Restoration. This increase, however, is much smaller than the increase from actually restoring health with the spell. See also *Magic *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) de:Wiederherstellung (Oblivion) es:Restauración (Oblivion) nl:Restauratie/Oblivion pl:Przywracanie (Oblivion) ru:Восстановление (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills Category:Oblivion: Restoration Category:Oblivion: Magic